


Орудия

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Асока находит центр клонирования, а в нём — десятки клонов одного и того же парня, о котором она ничего не знает. Но проект курирует лично Вэйдер. А значит, проект опасен. Значит, Асока должна узнать о нём больше.И, как только узнает — она навсегда его остановит.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Асока

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> было написано на зимнюю фандомную битву-2020 для команды galactic empire
> 
> огромное спасибо snegnarek (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegnarek/pseuds/Snegnarek) за то, что бетила и помогала 💖

Асока сжимает бинокль мокрыми от морской воды пальцами. Подкручивает окуляры, пытаясь лучше разглядеть посадочную площадку. Волны мешают. Но выше подниматься нельзя, иначе сканеры базы засекут корабль. 

— Вижу СИДы, — сообщает Рекс, сидящий в метре от тогруты. — Мой информатор был прав. 

Асока пожимает плечами и морщится от очередной порции брызг, которые попадают ей на лекку. 

— Камино — не последняя планета в галактике, — осторожно произносит она. — У Империи здесь особые интересы. Она могла оставить здесь свой гарнизон. Просто… рядовой гарнизон. 

А может, нет. 

Этого варианта Асока боится больше всего на свете. 

Тогрута сидит на крыше корабля, нависшего над морем. Впереди - блоки лабораторий. Среди ночи они горят полукругами огней. Информатор Рекса, старый клон, работающий на Камино, сообщил сущие крохи информации. Обрывки переговоров. Предположения. О том, что Империя затевает какой-то особый проект, связанный с клонированием. Первый же вариант, пришедший Асоке в голову, оказался самым ужасным. Вдруг Империя решила возродить армию клонов. Вдруг повстанцам придётся сражаться с людьми, чьи лица Асока так часто видела бесконечно много лет назад. С теми, кого Рекс до сих пор зовёт братьями. 

На площадку садится ещё один истребитель. Модифицированный, крупнее других. Ему навстречу выходит процессия каминоанцев. Асока вцепляется в бинокль. По тому, кто именно сюда прилетел, можно будет судить о статусе проекта. Она ждёт. Видит чёрный силуэт, который спускается по трапу. Всматривается старательнее. 

— Вэйдер, — ахает Асока просевшим голосом. 

Она не оборачивается, но она знает, что Рекс кивнул. И что его лицо под шлемом сейчас такое же мрачное, как в той засаде на Джеонозисе. Или в бою за Кристофсис. Или… 

Асока морщится, подавляя невовремя вылезшие воспоминания. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что она будет вспоминать Войны клонов с теплотой? Что она будет скучать. Что… что времени счастливее в её жизни уже не будет. 

Асока концентрируется, скрывая своё присутствие в Силе. Так тщательно, как только умеет. 

Вэйдер смотрит прямо в её бинокль. 

Он не может их видеть. Они слишком далеко от базы, они в кромешной темноте, и все системы корабля (кроме репульсоров) выключены. Однако страх продирает до самых костей. Асока слышала про лорда Вэйдера. Она слышала слишком много, чтобы ощущать себя в безопасности. 

Пустота, оставшаяся там, где она когда-то чувствовала учителя, сжимается вокруг сердца. До боли. 

Если бы Энакин был здесь. Если бы Оби-Ван стоял за плечом с мудрым планом наготове. Если бы они могли просто броситься вперёд и победить, как делали всегда. 

Должно быть, тогда сердце Асоки сейчас не пронзало бы как ножами. 

Вэйдер наконец поворачивает свой шлем в другую сторону. Они с каминоанцами приветствуют друг друга и уходят в здание. Снаружи остаётся только ливень, шторм и Асока с не меньшим по силе штормом внутри. Присутствие Вэйдера всколыхнуло что-то в груди. Что-то старое, невозможное и настолько страшное, что нельзя даже думать об этом. 

— Раз проект курирует лорд Вэйдер, дела плохи, — отрывисто произносит Рекс. — Коммандер, я считаю, наш долг — узнать, что это. 

Асока давно уже не коммандер. Впрочем, столь же давно она перестала Рекса поправлять. 

Она не хочет, чтобы он рисковал, но они были к этому готовы. 

— Ты прав, — кивает она. — Переоденься. Я пока продолжу наблюдение. 

Рекс кивает ей, открывает люк корабля и прыгает вниз. Пока он переодевается в форму каминоанского рабочего, Асока ждёт. Пытаясь разобраться в том, почему ей прямо сейчас рвёт на части что-то застарелое глубоко в груди. 

Её учитель мёртв. 

Она никогда не прекратит думать о нем, но никто не видел Энакина Скайуокера с самого конца войны. Он был казнен вместе с тысячами других джедаев. Асока давным-давно заставила себя это признать. Она сражается в том числе и в его память. Энакин не стал бы просто смотреть на всё, что творит Империя, он не стал бы бездействовать, он сражался бы вместе с ней. 

Он был самым лучшим учителем, и Асока слишком редко выражала свою благодарность. 

Она следит за пустой площадкой и не позволяет себе ослабить внимание. 

Вэйдер выходит быстро. Быстрей, чем она рассчитывала. Каминоанец идёт за ним, вытягивая и без того длинную шею, и пытается что-то объяснить. 

Должно быть, Вэйдер чем-то недоволен. Это хорошо. Он садится обратно в истребитель и без задержек покидает Камино. Куда-то торопится? Асока даже не хочет представлять, куда. Массовый убийца, монстр, цепной пёс лживого Императора. Она впервые увидела его своими глазами, но она видела следы его дел. Сбитые корабли, разрушенные станции, изувеченные планеты. Трупы. Там, где появляется Вэйдер, происходят не схватки — бойни. 

Если бы дело было не на Камино, с целым гарнизоном штурмовиков, Асока уже сражалась бы с этим чудовищем в шлеме. Не факт, что она сумела бы победить. Но она не смогла бы упустить шанс. Она попыталась бы остановить мясника. Это то, что сделал бы Энакин. Это то, чему он её учил. 

Энакин ринулся бы в схватку с занесённым мечом, а Оби-Ван крикнул бы ему «стой!». Чтобы после — вздохнуть, кивнуть Асоке и броситься ему на подмогу. Они рассказали бы о победе Совету джедаев, и мастер Винду покачал бы головой, а Йода улыбнулся бы Асоке с каплей озорства в зелёных глазах. Они снова были бы героями, и всё было бы правильно. 

Так, как уже никогда не будет. 

— Вэйдер ушёл, — говорит Асока в комлинк на запястье. — Можешь лететь. 

— Так точно, сэр. 

На корабле под Асокой открывается люк. 

— Будь осторожен, Рекс. 

Через шипение помех доносится его усмешка. 

— До сих пор не привык слышать такие слова от тебя, коммандер. 

Из люка вылетает астромеханик, верхом на котором сидит бывший капитан клонов. Асока улыбается, несмотря на горечь. Когда-то она была бесстрашной. Но потеряла слишком много. Слишком многих. Рекс всё ещё с ней, но за последние пятнадцать лет он постарел на тридцать. И никто в целой Галактике не смог бы это остановить. 

Асока постукивает биноклем по дюрастали, на которой сидит. Ей не впервой скрываться в тени. Она — Фалкрам — живёт в тени. Однако она никогда не привыкнет подставлять под удар кого-то вместе себя. Даже когда иначе невозможно. Даже если Рекс сам это предложил. 

Старые клоны ещё работают на Камино. Как медбраты, уборщики и прочий технический персонал. С помощью своего информатора он легко проникнет внутрь. Он не вызовет подозрений, пока будет пробираться в нужный блок и открывать для Асоки дверь. 

Асока просто ждёт. Снова. И это почти невыносимо. Каждая минута, в которую Рекса могут поймать, растягивается в ужасную маленькую вечность. 

Их потрёпанный астромеханик возвращается и приземляется рядом с Асокой. 

— Помнишь, что делать, когда я зайду внутрь? — спрашивает тогрута, положив ладонь на металлический корпус. 

Дроид бухтит, выражая одновременно и согласие, и возмущение тем, что Асока вообще уточняет. 

Теперь они ждут вдвоём. 

Волны продолжают биться о корпус старого корабля. 

— Коммандер, приём, — комлинк загорается зелёным. — Коммандер, я готов открыть дверь. 

— Уже лечу, — кивает Асока, а дроид согласно мигает фоторецепторами. 

Асока забирается на него, вцепляется в корпус и несётся через пропасть моря. Одним движением она спрыгивает с дроида на площадку, по которой совсем недавно шагал Вэйдер. Его присутствие до сих пор ощущается под сердцем. Дискомфортом. Ямой. Пустотой там, где прежде было нечто важное. 

Она жмурится, пытаясь избавиться от этого неуютного пугающего чувства. Накидывает капюшон плаща, который может хоть немного защитить её от узнавания. 

— Рекс, я на месте, — шепчет Асока в комлинк, прижимаясь к стене. 

Дверь сбоку от неё плавно отъезжает в сторону. 

Она ныряет внутрь, в полосу яркого больничного света. Рекс здесь. Двое охранников, валяющихся без сознания — тоже. 

— Они не успели поднять тревогу, — быстро проговаривает Рекс, — но здесь всюду камеры. Времени мало. Сюда. 

Он ведёт Асоку по ближайшему коридору к круглой белой двери. Набирает код, который ему, должно быть, сообщил информатор. Асока не уточняет. Они заходят в лабораторию, и тогрута окидывает её цепким взглядом. 

Столы с колбами и инфопланшетами. Стеклянные стены с видом на капсулы для клонирования. Выглядят почти как сосуды с бактой. Но это не медблок. Это клоноферма. Одинаковые тела покачиваются в светло-голубой жидкости. 

Это не клоны Джанго Фетта. Асока выдыхает, ощущая толику облегчения, и скользит взглядом дальше. 

Это кто-то другой. 

В воздухе висит голограмма с формулами, которые она при всём желании не поймёт. А за формулами, спиной к ним, стоит каминоанец. Местный учёный. Который, похоже, только что их заметил. 

Асока надвигает капюшон ниже и кивает Рексу. 

— Стоять! — рявкает он, доставая бластер. Клон снимает его с предохранителя с громким щелчком. — Ты. Замри на месте. Подними руки. 

Каминоанец застывает. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спрашивает Рекс, держа его на прицеле. — Что за проект здесь у Вэйдера? 

Асока могла бы спрашивать сама. Она могла бы Силой поднять учёного в воздух и надавить на его разум, заставляя заговорить. Но на это нужно время, которого у них нет. К тому же каминоанцы работали с джедаями. Они легко распознают даже лёгкое вмешательство Силы. Лучше пусть Асока с Рексом останутся просто неизвестными повстанцами. Никаких джедаев. От инквизиторов отделаться куда сложнее, чем от штурмовиков. 

— Вы не от лорда Вэйдера, — спокойно констатирует каминоанец. — Опустите оружие. Тогда охрана не станет в вас стрелять. 

— Подними руки! — повторяет Рекс, и на этот раз учёный слушается. Однако, браслет на его запястье уже мигает красным. Он вызывал охрану. 

Асока переглядывается с помрачневшим Рексом. 

Всё пошло не по плану. 

Как и всегда. 

— Уходим? — спрашивает Рекс вполголоса. Асока осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь запомнить всё. Каждую мелочь. Она разглядывает клонов несколько драгоценных секунд. Капсул немного. Пара-тройка десятков. Внутри них — люди. Один и тот же молодой парень. Белая кожа, чёрные волосы. На вид — ничего необычного. 

Большего она не узнает. Просто не успеет. 

— Уходим. 

Они с Рексом синхронно разворачиваются и выбегают в коридор. Из соседнего прохода уже доносится топот чьих-то ног. Асока кидается вперёд. Рекс дышит тяжелее, но не отстаёт. Они успевают добежать до двери до того, как их нагоняют. Асока бьёт по кнопке, открывая выход. В лицо бьёт шквал ветра с солёными брызгами. 

Она уходит в кувырок, чтобы увернуться от первого выстрела. Оглушающий снаряд шипит, ударившись о дюрасталь. 

Только бы астромех успел подогнать корабль. 

Асока прячется за стену. Рекс маячит впереди. Он прыгает за край площадки, кажется — что в море, но тогрута не боится. Она прыгает туда же. Приземляется на крышу корабля и меньше, чем за секунду, ныряет в люк. Вскидывает руку, Силой заставляя его захлопнуться. Рекс уже у панели управления. Вместе с дроидом настраивает навигацию. 

Асока садится в соседнее кресло и двигает рычаги, поднимая корабль над морем. На площадку высыпают охранники. Несколько выстрелов попадают в обшивку корабля, но они не пробьют броню. 

Их маленькая команда уберётся отсюда меньше, чем за минуту. Вопрос в другом. 

— Ты поняла, что мы увидели? — спрашивает Рекс, вводя в навикомпьютер координаты базы. 

— Нет, Рекс, — качает головой Асока. — Но здесь был Вэйдер. Думаю, это важнее, чем кажется. 

Клон вздыхает. 

Он тоже иногда вспоминает старые времена, Асока знает. Когда их было больше, чем двое. Когда они не прятались, а светились во всех голоновостях. Во главе с Энакином Скайуокером. Его звали героем без страха. Он знал бы, что делать. И делал бы. Без сомнений и без промедления. 

Асока пытается. 

До сих пор. 

Они так и не узнаю́т больше об этих клонах. Неделя, другая, месяц, и Асока прекращает думать о Камино. В Галактике полно других дел. Бейл Органа просит прикрытия для конвоя с гуманитарной помощью. На Лотале происходят стычки с местной властью. Банда Со Герреры снова устроила теракт с жертвами среди гражданских. У Асоки начинает болеть голова, когда она думает о том, как объединить повстанцев. В Галактике есть смельчаки, которые идут против имперской власти на отдельных планетах и лунах. Но часто это не идейные борцы, а обычные преступники. Прежняя Асока ни за что не стала бы иметь с ними дел. Но теперь у неё нет выбора. Она — враг Империи по определению. И она не способна сидеть на месте, сложа руки. Что ей еще остается, кроме как помогать повстанцам? Идти в инквизиторы? Асока не смогла бы сражаться против своих бывших сестёр и братьев. Никогда. Она там, где должна быть, шпионит, координирует и помогает. Вот только этого мало. Сопротивлению не хватает лидеров. Образованных, опытных, собранных в одном месте и облечённых властью. 

Асока смотрит трансляцию из Имперского Сената. Там Мон Мотма. На глазах у всей Галактики она держит речь о преступных деяниях Империи на Кашиике. 

Она смелая, эта Мон Мотма. 

Вряд ли её карьере долго осталось. 

Думать об этом — больно. Асока выключает трансляцию и берёт в руки инфопланшет. Загружает срочную сводку с Нар-Шаддаа, пробегается взглядом по строкам рапорта. Имперцы засекли Рам Коту, джедая, стоящего во главе собственного ополчения. Он уже несколько месяцев нападает на различные имперские объекты, и сейчас его впервые обнаружили до того, как он успел что-то предпринять. Над Нар-Шаддаа есть имперский завод по сборке СИД-истребителей. Похоже, это — его следующая цель. 

Империя попытается его остановить. 

Асока должна успеть раньше Империи. Чтобы поговорить с ним и завербовать. 

Тогрута сжимает инфопланшет в пальцах. Поражаясь самой себе. Где радость от встречи с джедаем? Где улыбка и прыжки от радости? Когда-то она не мыслила себя без всплесков эмоций по каждому мелкому поводу. А здесь повод более чем крупный. Джедай. Повстанцы. Возможное подкрепление, в котором они так отчаянно нуждаются. 

Кажется, Асока устала. 

Однако это никогда не будет поводом остановиться. 

Она оставляет планшет на столе и уходит в рубку. Включает двигатели, активирует щиты, задаёт координаты для прыжка. Каждое движение — отработанное до автоматизма. 

Жаль, что они с Рексом так редко работают вместе. Но одно дело — какая-то тогрута в пыльном плаще или старый списанный клон, и совсем другое — тогрута с клоном вместе. Нельзя привлекать внимание. Нельзя лезть на рожон. Нельзя быть теми, кем Асока так привыкла быть. 

Она больше не джедайка, не героиня и даже не солдат. 

Она просто делает, что может. 

Пока корабль летит в гиперпространстве, Асока ищет информацию о Коте. В Орден его привёл магистр Винду, а значит, Асока уже почти готова ему доверять. Кота был генералом во время Войн клонов. По какой-то причине клонов он не любил, и в свой отряд набирал только обычных людей. Так он и пережил Приказ 66. А после — пустился в бега. Как и все, кто сумел выжить. 

Вероятнее всего, они смогут пересечься на верфях, когда Кота придет взрывать их. 

К ним Асока и стыкуется, изобразив перед имперским дроидом-диспетчером помехи. Конечно, никто не поверит в то, что это — штатный грузовоз, у которого просто сломался передатчик. Но офицера, который отправится проверять корабль, Асока легко убедит именно в этом. Спасибо Силе. 

Обычно Асока не рискует так сильно, но на кону — опытный рыцарь-джедай. Готовый к борьбе и желающий сражаться. Повстанцам очень нужны такие. 

Тогрута сажает корабль в ангаре, и, едва прислушавшись к Силе, напрягается. 

Она чувствует присутствие джедая — вне сомнений, Коты — но дело не в этом. Асока чувствует кого-то ещё. Тёмного. Сильного. Нет, не так — очень сильного. Чужая мощь заставляет воздух звенеть. Нечто подобное Асока ощущала, когда дралась с Вентресс или Молом. Именно когда дралась. 

Они дерутся. 

Поток Силы на мгновение ослепляет одной яркой картинкой. 

Эти верфи будут разрушены. Командный центр упадёт прямо на поверхность Нар-Шаддаа. И очень скоро. 

На имперских офицеров резко становится плевать. Асока концентрируется, скрывая своё присутствие в Силе, и быстрым шагом выходит из корабля. К её удивлению, проверяющих не видно. Равно как и штурмовиков. Только пустой ангар, по которому она бежит, а затем — такой же пустой коридор. Асока бросается дальше. Ориентируясь на дерущихся, которых ощущает в Силе, и благодаря Империю за стандартизацию своих объектов. С устройством верфей несложно разобраться. Особенно — после того, как она выбегает в очередной коридор и видит штурмовиков. Валяющихся на полу. Целые тела лежат вперемешку с разрубленными. Асока тратит не дольше двух секунд на то, чтобы окинуть их взглядом. 

Следы от светового меча она узнает с первого взгляда. 

Проблема в том, что тела повстанцев тоже здесь есть. И следы на них те же самые. 

Асока несётся дальше, к лифтам, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Скорее всего, штурмовиков убрал Кота и его повстанцы. Жестоко, но Кота был генералом. Он знает, что такое война. И он сейчас дерётся… с инквизитором? Это точно не Вэйдер. Вэйдера Асока чувствовала иначе. По-особому, болезненно, с каким-то надрывом, которого не понимала сама. 

Кем бы ни был противник Коты — Асока обязана успеть на помощь. 

Она поднимается по лифтам, пересекает несколько коридоров и вбегает в командный центр. Сбоку — диспетчерская рубка. В ней пусто. Слева — ещё один лифт. Впереди — переход к главному залу. Асока бежит туда. Едва она закрывает за собой дверь, как слух взрывает скрежет металла. Со всех сторон сразу. А в Силе одновременно с этим чувствуется непривычно сильное возмущение. Присутствие, предположительно, инквизитора, словно слепит. Жжёт. Неприятно для Асоки, которая столько лет приучала себя к равновесию. 

Командный центр начинает крениться. Он отрывается от верфей и медленно, но верно поддаётся гравитации луны. На какое-то время Асоке становится не до чужой схватки. Она просто хватается за поручни, приборы, стены, пытаясь не рухнуть на пол. Радуясь тому, что успела забежать сюда. Останься она за дверью — умирала бы сейчас в открытом космосе. А падение на Нар-Шаддаа она как-нибудь переживёт. Не впервой. 

Тогрута уворачивается от металлического обломка, который летит ей в лицо, и едва не падает от очередной встряски. 

Ей нужно в тот зал. В бой. Он идёт к двери, но ту заклинило, а в условиях падения у Асоки плохо получается сконцентрироваться. Её швыряет из одного конца коридора в другой. Дюрасталь ударяет в спину, выбивая из лёгких воздух. Тогрута вытягивает руку, пытаясь открыть дверь Силой, но всё, на что её хватает до следующей встряски — небольшая щель. Зато теперь она хотя бы слышит, что там происходит. 

Звуки схватки. Удары, звон, чей-то хриплый крик. 

— Вэйдер думает, что обратил тебя, — слова прерывает шипение клинков, — но я чувствую твоё будущее! Вэйдер не всегда будет твоим мастером! Я чувствую… 

Чужой голос становится тише, и кажется, нерешительнее, а после — тонет в грохоте металла. 

Асока наконец открывает дверь одним рывком. 

Она не успевает. 

В покорёженном зале стоит только один человек. Он поднимает меч — вероятно, меч Коты — и стоит над проломом в полу. Должно быть, туда он сбросил его. Его тело. 

Пятнадцать лет назад Асока закричала бы «нет!» и бросилась бы на противника, активируя оба меча. 

Нынешняя Асока для начала пытается рассмотреть, с кем имеет дело. Человек тем временем разглядывает меч, который сжимает в ладони. Это не инквизитор. У них другая форма. Но собственный меч бойца, в опущенной руке, ярко-красный. 

Асока вглядывается, пытаясь уловить детали. 

Это именно человек. Не экзот и не гибрид. Его кожа белая. Даже бледная, как у людей, которые всю жизнь проводят в искусственном освещении кораблей. Волосы — короткие и чёрные. Асока не видит никаких модификаций, никакого другого оружия, кроме меча, и никаких знаков различия. Хотя этот человек работает на Империю. На кого ещё?.. 

Он держит меч обратным хватом, вдруг замечает Асока. Так, как она сама зачастую делает. Это Энакин её научил. Нестандартный приём, говорил он, непростой, но сбивающий с толку противников. 

Тогрута на миг прикрывает глаза. Чтобы очистить сознание и сосредоточиться на реальности. В которой Энакин ни при чём. В которой он давным-давно мёртв. 

Парень поднимает лицо, чтобы взглянуть в пролом. Внизу видна Нар-Шаддаа. Земля, обрывки облаков, точки спидеров. Но Асока смотрит только на него. На парня, совсем молодого, который вовсе не выглядит злым. Сосредоточенным — да. Мрачным. Словно не понимающим чего-то. В нём нет злорадности Мола или коварства Вентресс. Он не самодовольный, как Дуку. Не садист, как инквизиторы. Он не выглядит как человек, который получил удовольствие от победы. Он выглядит только как тот, кто выполнил задание. Это нетипично для ситха. И Асока где-то видела его… его лицо. Прямой нос, сдвинутые вместе брови, сжатые челюсти. 

Парень прыгает в пролом. На мгновение он пропадает из поля зрения, но тут же приземляется на крышу корабля, который вовремя проносится мимо. Корабль уносит его дальше. А Асока вспоминает всё за мгновение до прыжка. 

Она видела этого парня на Камино. В капсулах для клонирования. Она видела три десятка таких, как он. 

Кота — к которому Асока не успела, но эту боль она давит глубоко в сердце — сказал, что у парня есть мастер. Вэйдер. Получается, это ученик Вэйдера? Настоящий ученик, не инквизитор на побегушках? И Вэйдер пытается его клонировать? Что, если ему уже это удалось? 

Асока жмурится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Она подумает об этом потом. Сейчас ей нужно как-то выбраться из начинающей гореть конструкции. Тогрута спрыгивает на пол, шагает к пролому. Секунд через сорок командный центр упадёт до уровня воздушных трасс. Тогда можно будет спрыгнуть в первый попавшийся спидер, убедить водителя, что всё в порядке, и унестись подальше отсюда. 

Фантазия тем временем рисует картины с целой армией чувствительных к Силе клонов. Столь же могущественных, как этот ученик. Это был бы кошмар наяву. Джедая невозможно клонировать, но когда-то Асока и крушение Республики считала невозможным. Она привыкла рассматривать худшие варианты. И она знает, что не сможет справиться с этим проектом Вэйдера одна. Худо-бедно, убедив Органу и, может, Герреру, получилось бы организовать налёт на Камино. Уничтожить ту лабораторию с клонами и, в идеале, захватить учёных с их записями. Однако Асока трезво оценивает свои силы. Она ощущала чужую мощь. Такой она не чувствовала ни в ком прежде. Возможно, даже сам парень пока не осознаёт всю полноту своей Силы, однако Сила в нём действительно велика. А если он прошёл обучение у Вэйдера… 

Асоке нужен кто-то, кто поможет победить его. 

Металл под её ногами постепенно раскаляется. Очертания зданий становятся всё ближе. Но прыгать пока рано, так что Асока все еще стоит у пролома. И думает. 

«Вэйдер не всегда будет твоим мастером». Так сказал ему Кота. Возможно, он просто попытался дезориентировать его. Даже если это действительно было видение Силы — они не всегда сбываются. И всё же… это может быть сигналом о том, что для парня шанс ещё есть. Асока могла бы помочь ему с обучением Светлой стороне. Такой союзник повысил бы шансы повстанцев в тысяче разных операций. И… и, если честно, Асока банально чувствует, что так было бы правильней. Он не выглядел злым. Он, безусловно, умеет убивать, но не факт, что ему это нравится. Быть может, у него даже не было шанса понять, что именно ему нравится. Ему нужна помощь. Но, для начала, Асоке нужна помощь. Ей нужен кто-то, владеющий Силой, и понимающий, почему проекта по клонированию джедаев никогда не должно существовать. 

У Асоки, по большему счёту, есть только догадки о том, кто из Ордена выжил и где они могут сейчас находиться. Она точно знает нескольких. Знает Кэнана Джаруса, но у него своя команда, которую он не бросит. Знает Шаак Ти, но та прячется на Фелуции вместе с ученицей и посвящает себя помощи этой планете. Она не хочет воевать. А Асока больше не способна звать кого-то на смерть. Рам Кота хотел сражаться. Но Асока слышала его крик. Вряд ли он выжил. 

Асока могла бы поискать кого-то ещё. Но времени нет. И на ум приходит только один вариант. Отличный в том числе потому, что он должен понимать ситхских учеников. Он был таким учеником. Вероятно, он куда лучше Асоки сможет объяснить этому парню, почему подчиняться Вэйдеру — плохая идея. Провальная. Ситхи всегда предают друг друга. Так говорила ещё Шаак Ти, и, судя по тому, что видела Асока, магистресс была права. 

Асока не верит в то, что собирается просить помощи у Мола, но других вариантов она не видит. 

Под Асокой — Нар-Шаддаа. «Луна контрабандистов», средоточие галактического криминала. Тогрута не уверена, что именно делал Мол после Приказа 66. Она никогда не интересовалась. Но она слышала про внезапно расцветший Багровый рассвет и знает, что его корни ведут к правлению Мола на Мандалоре. Она помнит, как Мол любил командовать преступными синдикатами. Для неё сложить два и два несложно. А с Нар-Шаддаа предельно удобно начать поиски. 

Асока ступает на самый край пролома. Максимум через двадцать секунд металлическая махина разобьётся о поверхность. Однако тогрута раньше — уже сейчас — выпрыгивает из зала, и, спустя мгновение свободного падения, цепляется за край ярко-красного спидера. Тот дёргается в сторону, уходя от столкновения с комом горящей дюрастали. Тогруту тоже дёргает, но она умудряется удержаться на спидере. И, спустя ещё мгновение, перелезть на заднее сиденье. 

Кажется, ей нужен новый корабль. Опять. 

Водитель, ярко-зелёный родианец, оглядывается на Асоку с возмущением. Он верещит что-то на своём языке. Тогрута в ответ выдавливает из себя дружелюбную улыбку и приветственно машет рукой, но родианец жест не ценит. При первой же попытке прощупать его сознание Асока понимает, что применить обман разума будет сложно. Сознание сильное. Крепкое. Может, этот родианец — какой-нибудь наёмник. Он снижает спидер, и Асока не ждёт, когда её вышвырнут. Она спрыгивает на асфальт самостоятельно. 

У неё осталась только она сама, пара мечей и новые цели. Пресечь проект по созданию клонов. Убить ученика Вэйдера либо — гораздо, гораздо лучше — обратить его на свою сторону. 

Возможно, ей давно пора перестать верить в хорошее. Верить в людей. Но это — одно из тех качеств, без которых она перестала бы быть собой. Кто-то считает, что это лучшие её качества. Упрямство, храбрость, находчивость. Паталогическое неумение сдаваться. 

Всё это в Асоке — от её учителя. 

Она надеется — нет, она знает, она точно знает — что Энакин гордился бы ей сейчас.


	2. Мол

В их последнюю встречу он бросил её на горящем крейсере. Который, разваливаясь, падал на какую-то захолустную луну. Притом крейсер был полон клонов с приказом на её уничтожение. Однако — вот она. Асока Тано, живая и невредимая, стоит перед ним. На коленях. В наручниках. 

Мол усмехается, мысленно поправляя себя. 

Пока что — живая и невредимая. 

— Леди Тано, — приветствует он её, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам трона. — Всё-таки мы похожи больше, чем тебе казалось. Тебя тоже трудно убить. 

Тогрута кивает, признавая его правоту. Она держится куда более расслаблено, чем любой из тех, кто был прежде на ее месте. Асока окидывает взглядом охранников, которые её приволокли. Смотрит на Мола с более чем ясным намёком. И тут, вне сомнений, права она. 

— Выйдите все, — приказывает Мол, повысив голос. — Оставьте нас. Только я и ты, Асока… или как тебя теперь называть? Сколько лет прошло? Пятнадцать? Кажется, больше. 

…семнадцать, сам подсчитывает Мол. На Асоке это отразилось куда сильнее, чем на нём. Она выросла. Перед ситхом не подросток с парой мечей и бездной надежд. Перед ним взрослая тогрута в пыльной одежде. В глазах — уставших, если уметь видеть — не осталось ни следа от той наивной храброй девочки. Она должна была научиться отступать. Скрываться и прятаться, убивать и бросать кого-то. Иначе никак, раз она до сих пор остаётся живой. И она, определённо, стала спокойнее. Они уже минуты три как смотрят друг на друга, но до сих пор не прозвучало ни единой шутки, остроты или фирменной дерзости. Куда подевалась выучка Кеноби и Скайуокера? Если поразмышлять, то от этого даже веет лёгким налётом грусти. 

Мол скучает по старым временам. 

Его привет из прошлого следит за тем, как последний головорез покидает тронный зал. Дюрасталевая дверь закрывается с тихим шипением. Теперь они одни. Теперь можно прекратить притворяться, и Асока грациозно встаёт с колен. 

— Иногда меня зовут Ашлой, — отвечает она, одним ментальным усилием ломая наручники. Их остатки с грохотом падают на пол. — Иногда — Фалкрамом. 

— Фалкрам, — повторяет Мол с шипящим удивлением. — Так ты — Фалкрам? 

— Ты знаешь это имя? — поражается Асока. — Знаешь о повстанцах? 

Ситх качает головой. Всё же наивность — толика наивности — осталась. Что ж, это… немного мило. 

— Иногда я даже финансирую повстанцев, — улыбается он тогруте. — Там, где они устраивают беспорядки, моему синдикату становится в разы проще проворачивать дела. Не то чтобы я верил в ваше дело, но… скажем так, это мои инвестиции в Багровый рассвет. Империя довольно эффективно борется с криминалом. Так что… кажется, мы давно уже на одной стороне. 

Асока кивком принимает его слова к сведению. А Молу надоедает сидеть. Он поднимается с трона и спускается по нескольким ступеням вниз. Металл протезов громко стучит по камню. Ситх обходит тогруту кругом. Она нервничает. Как бы хорошо ни держалась — нервничает. Дышит чуть чаще, чем спокойно. Синие кончики лекку слегка подрагивают. Руки нервно сжимают воздух там, где прежде она носила мечи. 

— Ты явилась на мою базу, — медленно говорит Мол, — и позволила моим охранникам тебя схватить. Ты не пользовалась Силой. Ты сказала, что тебе нужно поговорить со мной. Ты пошла на риск, Асока Тано. При тебе даже нет оружия. Что-то заставило тебя поставить на карту жизнь. Что же это? Сомневаюсь, что ты скучала по нашим встречам. 

Мол останавливается напротив неё. Асока закусывает губу. Опускает взгляд в пол, возможно, уже жалея о том, что взяла на себя этот риск. Милая, милая девочка. Когда-то Мол позволял себе думать о том, как возьмёт её в ученицы. Окажет ей, храброй и сильной, величайшую честь. Помешала её преданность Скайуокеру. И что ж, это был её выбор. Никакое подобие совести не помешало Молу бросить её погибать. Однако теперь она сама, по доброй воле, пришла к нему, и это развеивает скуку сильнее любого налёта, лучше любых переговоров и показательных казней. У ситха не так много развлечений. А прямо сейчас ему наконец-то не скучно. 

Мол подцепляет подбородок Асоки парой пальцев и поднимает его. Он заставляет тогруту посмотреть себе в глаза. Повторяет с нажимом: 

— Что привело тебя ко мне, Асока? 

Она не боится на него смотреть. И его руку, поморщившись, твёрдо от себя отводит. Голос тоже звучит твёрдо. По крайней мере, она явно пытается, чтобы он так звучал. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — произносит Асока, продолжая смотреть прямо ему в глаза. — В борьбе против Империи. Дело в том, что… 

Из-под губ Мола вырывается смешок. 

— У тебя был шанс, Асока. У тебя был шанс остановить нашего великого Императора, — тянет он, прекрасно зная, как больно ей должно быть от напоминаний об этом. — Я предлагал тебе сделать это. Вместе. Напомнить, что было потом? 

— То, как я тебя победила? — отвечает уколом Асока, и Мол узнаёт ее, ту, прежнюю. Но этот проблеск меркнет под горечью. — Мой учитель мертв, Мол. Твоё видение было ошибкой. 

— Ты так и не поняла, — шепчет Мол, искренне поражаясь. — Ты до сих пор не поняла! Невероятно. Просто невероятно… Ты ведь Фалкрам. Ты знаешь о Дарте Вэйдере, разве нет? 

— Это не он! — повышает голос Асока. — Это не может быть он. Энакин никогда не сделал бы того, что делает… что делает этот Вэйдер. 

Она запинается. Мол продолжил бы давить на больное, за реакцией Асоки забавно наблюдать, но она переводит тему: 

— Я пришла не для того, чтобы спорить с тобой. Я пришла просить о помощи. Я знаю, что ты можешь убить меня прямо здесь и сейчас. Но то, о чём я хочу рассказать, куда глобальнее, чем я или ты. Это важнее, чем любые наши разногласия. 

«Разногласия». Мол хмыкает, отмечая чужую дипломатичность. Пытаясь прикинуть возможные варианты. К чему Асоке было искать именно его? В чём ей не смогли бы помочь обычные люди? Девочка что, напоролась на инквизиторов? Впрочем, Мол тоже на них натыкался. Ничего особенного. Разве что обзавёлся новым оружием. Учитывая их уровень подготовки, Асоке бой с ними тоже не доставил бы трудностей. 

— Рассказывай, — позволяет он, возвращаясь к трону. Опускается в него. Забрак наблюдает за тем, как джедайка подбирает слова. 

— Я знаю, это может показаться невозможным, — говорит она, — но я видела собственными глазами, Мол. Всё, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь. Я была на Камино, и этот проект курирует лично Вэйдер. 

— Камино? Помнится, Скайуокер любил отряды клонов, — усмехается Мол. — Но речь не об этом, так? 

Асока сжимает губы, никак не комментируя упоминание джедая. Что ж, Мол способен её понять. Он знает, каково это — быть всем сердцем преданным своему учителю. Он помнит, что чувствовал, когда учитель предал его. Асока не хочет этого чувствовать. Она пытается этого избежать. У неё не получится бегать вечно, но Мол не говорит ей этого. Он терпеливо слушает. 

— Речь о клонах, — отвечает Асока, — но не об армии. Там были не клоны Джанго Фетта, там был кто-то другой. 

Для неё, должно быть, было бы сложно убивать республиканских клонов. Снова. Мол кивает, призывая рассказывать дальше. Асока переходит, наконец, к действительно важной части: 

— Недавно я была на Нар-Шаддаа. Я не успела к битве, — голос Асоки на несколько мгновений становится тише, — и джедай, которого я искала, был убит. Но я видела человека, который подобрал его меч. Он выглядел точно так же, как клоны с Камино. Он был не просто инквизитором. Мне кажется, он был учеником ситха. Вэйдера. Его меч был красным. И… Мол, ты знаешь, я не боюсь битв. Но я никогда не чувствовала такой мощи. Я не справилась бы с ним одна. Если честно, я даже не уверена, что у нас двоих это получится. Но мы должны попробовать. 

Мол выгибает бровь с откровенным скептицизмом. 

— Я знаю, что тебе плевать на то, скольких людей он убьёт, — говорит Асока, повышая тон. — Но он может быть клоном, понимаешь? Вэйдер пытается клонировать чувствительного к Силе человека. Что, если у него получилось? Что, если он уже расширяет проект? Представь себе армию клонов со световыми мечами. Представь, что станет с Галактикой, если у Империи будет такая власть. Повстанцы не выживут. Твой Багровый рассвет не выживет. Да я даже об Инквизиторах начну вспоминать с ностальгией. Я видела его, Мол. В нём скрыта огромная мощь. Я не шучу. Этот проект опасен. И я не знаю никого, кроме тебя, с кем бы я смогла это остановить. 

— Джедая невозможно клонировать, — произносит Мол аксиому, известную уже тысячелетия. — Почему ты думаешь, что у Вэйдера получилось? 

— Я не знаю, — в голосе Асоки звучат нотки отчаяния. — Но я не могу позволить этому произойти. 

— И почему ты пришла именно ко мне? — прищуривается Мол. — Неужели в рядах повстанцев нет ни одного джедая? 

— Есть, — как-то не слишком уверенно признаёт Асока. — Но, думаю, здесь нужен не джедай. Я не знаю, как ситхи учат своих. Я не знаю, возможно ли вообще заставить этого парня отвернуться от его учителя. Я не знаю, как его найти. 

Мол кивает, не сдерживая жестокой усмешки. 

— Что ж, ты права. Я знаю, как мы учим своих, — говорит он, и для собственной же сохранности Асоке лучше его услышать. — Если его учили так же, как меня — то ты не убедишь его предать Вэйдера. Никак. Я почти умер на задании своего учителя, я двенадцать лет выживал среди мусора, я сошёл с ума, но ни разу — ни единого раза, Асока — я не подумал отвернуться от Сидиуса. Я думал только о том, как отомщу Кеноби. Даже после того, как я выбрался, я был полностью верен Сидиусу. Я мечтал о том, как он найдёт меня на Мандалоре, как я преподнесу ему свои успехи, а он похвалит меня. Несмотря ни на что. Кроме мести, это было единственным, чего я хотел. 

— Но ведь ты предал его, — упрямо напоминает Асока. — В конце концов, ты предал его. Почему? 

Мол прикрывает глаза. 

Он до сих пор помнит, как держал Саважа за руку, пока из него зелёными клубами датомирской магии вытекала жизнь. И это до сих пор больно. 

— Он напал на меня, — коротко отвечает Мол. — До того как это произошло, я бы не поверил, что это возможно. Я был ему предан. Я принадлежал ему. Я встречал джедаев, иногда даже успевал о чём-то поговорить с ними. Перед тем, как мы начинали биться. Но ни один разговор не повлиял на мою верность. Ничто не повлияло бы. 

Асока опускает взгляд, раздумывая над чем-то. 

— Так ты бился с Сидиусом и остался жив? 

Она… она, услышав об этом, собирается пойти и драться с Императором? 

Мол смеётся. Коротко, хрипло, с оттенком издевательства. Асока не понимает. Просто не понимает. 

— Мы с братом бились с Сидиусом, — вспоминает он ту злополучную ночь. — Он убил Саважа и мог убить меня. Я знал это. Он сам оставил меня жить, Асока. Но только потому, что я был ему нужен. 

Мол качает головой. Усмехается с привкусом горечи. Он просил учителя оказать милосердие. Он умолял его. И они оба знали, что это не мольба о пощаде. В те секунды Мол умолял лишь убить его быстро. Без пыток, которые он так хорошо знал. 

Умолять Сидиуса… это даже почти не стыдно. Это всё равно что молиться богам. 

Сидиус всегда говорил, что милосердие — это ложь. И в ту ночь он доказал это снова. 

Асока явно едва сдерживается, чтобы не спросить «зачем». Зачем Мол был нужен Сидиусу. Правильно сдерживается. Об этом Мол уже не стал бы говорить. О том, как Дуку пытал его, как Гривус напал на Датомир и убил Талзин. Матерь Талзин. Для Мола — по-настоящему мать. 

Он ничего не мог сделать. Он повторяет себе это уже много лет, но эту рану такими мантрами не затянешь. Ничем не затянешь. 

— Мы можем попытаться остановить проект Вэйдера, — упорно повторяет Асока. — Мы должны, Мол. Я делаю это ради повстанцев. Ты… 

Тогрута осекается, явно сомневаясь в своих последующих словах. Они повышают градус напряжения в воздухе: 

— Оби-Ван говорил, что Тёмная сторона была не твоим выбором, — осторожно продолжает Асока. — Он говорил, что у тебя не было выбора. И… что ему тебя жаль. Даже после Сатин. Я знаю, что Сидиус учил тебя с детства. Я… я понимаю, что ты прошёл через ужасные события. Действительно ужасные. Разве ты не хочешь спасти от такой участи того, кого ещё можно спасти? 

Впервые со времён Кеноби кто-то осмеливается говорить о жалости Молу в лицо. Это храбро. Исключительно из уважения к её храбрости Мол не убивает Асоку на месте. Хотя она ни криффа не понимает. И на страдания чужих людей Молу всю жизнь было глубоко плевать. Однако Асока напоминает о том, что важно. Всегда было важно. О том, что буквально поддерживало в Моле жизнь, когда ничего другого в жизни не оставалось. 

— Я хочу отомстить, — говорит Мол, вцепившись в подлокотники трона. — Для того, чтобы отомстить Сидиусу, я мог бы помочь тебе. Но это опасно. Так что… мне нужен бонус. 

— Бонус? — настороженно переспрашивает тогрута. 

— Ты поможешь мне найти Кеноби, — приказывает Мол и качает головой при виде чужого смятения. — Я уверен, что он жив. Не знаю, почему он прячется, но… он не мог умереть так просто. Кто-то должен знать, где он. Поэтому ты поможешь мне найти и допросить тех, кого я посчитаю нужным. Обещаю, если они окажутся важны для тебя, я их не покалечу. Мне нужен только Кеноби. Мы с ним не закончили. 

Асока сомневается. Но Мол не согласится на меньшее. Он подталкивает её: 

— Я собираюсь устроить честный поединок. Если ты веришь в Кеноби, то зачем переживать? Он может убить меня, и одной проблемой в Галактике станет меньше. 

У тогруты явно нет аргументов против, но она плохо умеет предавать своих. Мол подталкивает её ещё чуть-чуть: 

— Подумай, что сделал бы Кеноби на твоём месте? Судьба одного джедая против судьбы всей Галактики. 

Асока закрывает глаза. Она глубоко вздыхает и, что-то сдерживая внутри себя, отвечает: 

— Он сделал бы то, что должен. 

Мол растягивает губы в улыбке. 

— Выходит, мы договорились, леди Тано? 

Она кивает. 

— Но сначала — этот ученик. 

— Как тебе угодно, — улыбается Мол. — Ты нашла его, когда он убивал джедая, так? 

— Да. Рыцаря-джедая. 

Мол снова отбивает пальцами ритм в такт собственным мыслям. 

— Раз Вэйдер завёл себе ученика, то цель у него может быть только одна. Убить Императора. Ситхов должно быть только двое, помнишь? — озвучивает Мол набившее оскомину правило. — Сражения с джедаями — это только проверка и тренировка перед главной битвой. Битвой с Сидиусом. Ученик справился с рыцарем-джедаем. Хорошо. Уверен, следующим делом Вэйдер выставит его против магистра. Кого из выживших магистров ты знаешь? Есть кто-то, кого легче всего найти? 

Асока колеблется. Ей явно не нравится делиться с Молом подобной информацией. Однако, выбора у неё нет. 

— Шаак Ти, — сообщает она некогда знаменитое имя. — Она прячется на Фелуции, но это не совсем отшельничество. Она помогает местным. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, она собиралась взять себе ученицу. Падавана, оставшегося без учителя. Я говорила ей, что забирать себе одарённого ребёнка сейчас опасно, инквизиторы уже могли положить на ту девочку глаз. Со временем её могли бы выследить. Но… кто я такая, чтобы Шаак Ти меня послушала. 

— Значит, начнём с Фелуции, — пожимает плечами Мол. — Детали обговорим в дороге. И… Асока, не рассчитывай на успех. Я могу поговорить с ним, я могу помочь тебе от него отбиться, но я не стану подставлять себя под удар. 

Асока хмыкает, и на миг Мол снова видит её прежнюю. 

— Большего я от тебя и не ждала. 

Асока Тано разворачивается, взмахнув лекку. 

Мол провожает ее тяжёлым взглядом. Чувствуя, как разгорается тлеющее под его сердцами горючее. Ярость, гнев, месть. То, что для Мола роднее воздуха. 

Асока принесла ему прекрасное новое развлечение. Милая девочка. Полезная девочка. Уже-почти-неглупая девочка. И всё же… как забавно она воодушевилась, когда услышала про бой Мола с Сидиусом. Как сильно она надеялась на то, что с Сидиусом возможно биться. Как невыносимо наивно она полагает, что ситхского ученика можно переманить на сторону Света. 

Двенадцать лет. 

Двенадцать лет Мол терял рассудок, чувствовал иглы безумия в воспалённом мозгу, ощущал, как по кусочкам рассыпается его разум. Двенадцать лет сплошной непроглядной тьмы на дне полной отбросов пещеры. Двенадцать лет стыда, ярости и ужаса. Мол помнил, что он — страх. Мол помнил, что он — охотник. 

Мол помнил, что он — ничто. 

Саваж вытащил его оттуда. Талзин залечила его разум. Но воспоминания об этих годах всё ещё с ним. Всегда будут. Они ощущаются, как пропасть, в которую ни за что нельзя заглядывать. Как обожжённая открытая рана, которую невозможно вылечить. 

Мол всегда помнил, что он — ничто. 

На Мандалоре он вспомнил, что он — ничто перед Сидиусом. Он боялся его. Этот страх с ним с детства. С младенчества. В клетках тела, в разуме, в генетическом коде. 

Они с Саважом дрались против него, но Мол с самого начала знал исход. 

Когда Сидиус вошёл в тронный зал, Мол встал в стойку Соресу. Наиболее защитную из всех форм боя. В ту, которую так любит Кеноби. 

Никакая защита ему не помогла. 

Ничто не поможет этому ученику, когда Вэйдер выставит его против Императора. 

Мол смотрит на то, как за Асокой закрывается дверь. Размышляя о том, как именно он повернёт условия сделки в исключительно свою пользу. 

Он встретится с этим парнем. Он расскажет ему о Камино — Асока наверняка это потребует, и он даст ей слово. Но… но если этот парень действительно так силён, если у него есть хоть какой-то шанс против Сидиуса, то Мол не станет долго с ним разговаривать. 

Он выследит его. Оценит. Взвесит его шансы. И, если шансов не будет, то он усадит его перед собой и расскажет, почему парню стоит бежать от Вэйдера. Пространно, основательно, с примерами. 

Если шанс есть — то Мол скажет самый минимум. И будь что будет. 

Если парень победит Сидиуса, то Мол выпьет за него. 

Если погибнет… что ж, он не будет ни первым, ни последним, ни исключительным.


	3. Старкиллер

Ярость, ясное видение цели, меч в руках. 

Всё это у Старкиллера — от его учителя. 

Он знает, что скоро Владыка будет гордиться им. 

Он должен выбросить из головы чужие слова, но у него не получается. «Бедный мальчик». Она назвала его «бедным мальчиком». По идее, он должен был обратить внимание на ту часть, что была про предательство, однако разум зацепился именно за эти слова. Из-за их неуместности. Из-за абсурдности. Старкиллер пришёл убить её. Он убивал. А Шаак Ти говорила так спокойно и мягко, словно он был её учеником. 

Старкиллер — ученик Дарта Вэйдера. И владыка Вэйдер предупреждал о лживости джедаев. Об их изворотливости. О том, что им никогда нельзя верить. Старкиллер, сжав челюсти, прорубает себе путь через джунгли. Он должен выбросить из головы любые лишние мысли. Они с Учителем так близко к цели, они скоро убьют Императора и всё окажется не напрасно. На пороге триумфа нельзя сомневаться. Старкиллер не сомневается. Никогда. Ни за что. Он получает задания и он выполняет задания. Если бы Учитель узнал лишь о подобии сомнений, то наказание было бы жестоким. Таким жестоким, как давно не бывало. 

Старкиллер режет ярко-розовую лиану и перепрыгивает через ствол дерева. 

Он не сомневается ни в себе, ни в Учителе, ни в их общей цели. 

И наушник комлинка он держит выключенным просто потому что так удобней. Вовсе не потому, что голос нового пилота слишком непривычно слышать. Не потому, что Джуно вызывает внутри него ужасно много новых чувств. Джуно… 

Старкиллер остервенело кромсает лианы, которые, в принципе, мог бы без особых проблем обойти. 

Джуно красивая. Джуно беспокоится о нём. Она… она постоянно грустная, и Старкиллеру интересно, почему. Ему впервые в жизни интересен другой человек как… как человек. И как девушка. Не как имперский пилот, которых Лорд Вэйдер стабильно пускает в расход и до которых Старкиллеру никогда не было дела. И это страшно. Это недопустимо. 

Лианы остаются позади, и Старкиллер начинает прорубаться через деревья. 

В груди теснится столько непривычных чувств, что хочется просто рухнуть на землю и выть. Если это сделает всё хоть немного проще. Если хоть как-то поможет продолжать брать себя в руки, говорить с Джуно только по делу, не смотреть на неё, не касаться её, не думать о ней. Просто не думать о ней. 

Иногда Старкиллеру кажется, что его новый пилот — это очередная проверка от учителя. 

Он её пройдёт. Он прошёл их все. Даже самые жестокие и самые болезненные. Он выжил там, где погибли бы другие. Он выжил, когда был уверен, что вот-вот умрёт от болевого шока. Он выжил и стал сильнее. 

И всё же, сил на то, чтобы включить наушник и услышать её голос, у него нет. Не сейчас. 

Он убил Шаак Ти. 

Это должно было принести триумф, а не смятение. 

Старкиллер должен выжечь её слова из своего разума до того, как жечь начнёт Учитель. 

«Ты — раб Вэйдера». 

Он ученик. Он помощник. Он стремится быть тем, кем Учитель сделал его. Тогда они убьют Императора, лорд Вэйдер взойдёт на трон, а Старкиллер встанет рядом с ним. 

«Но твоя сила с ним тратится впустую». 

Владыка Вэйдер сделал его сильным. Он обучил его. Он выковал из слабого ребёнка воина, который победил уже троих джедаев. Старкиллер благодарен ему за это. Он предан ему. Он не мыслит другой жизни, и Учитель всегда бесконечно прав. 

«Ты мог бы быть кем-то гораздо большим». 

Старкиллер сжимает рукоять меча сильнее и прикрывает глаза. 

Кем ещё он мог бы быть? 

Кем он был бы, если бы не Дарт Вэйдер? 

Он впервые задаёт себе этот вопрос, и… и, кажется, он не знает. 

— Ну надо же, — вдруг раздаётся голос из-за его спины. — И правда ситх. Или… нечто подобное. 

Старкиллер оборачивается. Он ещё не знает, кто с ним говорит, но хорошего не ждёт. Этот некто сумел подобраться к нему незамеченным. Крайне ограниченное количество людей в Галактике способно на такое. 

Из-за деревьев выходит не человек. Это забрак с красной кожей и чёрными татуировками. В тёмном балахоне, под которым блестят металлические ноги. В руках забрак сжимает световой меч. Что ж, видимо, он тоже не ждёт ничего хорошего. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает забрак низким шипящим голосом, а Старкиллер наконец понимает, кто перед ним. 

Он был в списке потенциально опасных (хоть и маловероятных) противников. Мол. Старый ученик Императора. Предшественник Дарта Вэйдера, который промышляет криминалом и давно не лезет в политику. С ним у Старкиллера не было никаких причин столкнуться. Однако, Мол перед ним. Мол искал его. Не на природу ведь Фелуции он прилетел любоваться? 

— Старкиллер, — настороженно отвечает он. Дезактивирует меч, но не убирает его. — А ты — Мол. 

— Дарт Мол, — поправляет его забрак, по-прежнему держась на расстоянии. — А тебе Вэйдер даже не дал титула? 

Старкиллер холодеет изнутри. Мол знает, кто он такой. Никто не должен этого знать, от этого зависит сама его жизнь, но забрак, неизвестно откуда взявшийся, знает. 

— Откуда ты… 

— Неважно, — отмахивается Мол. — Не переживай, до Императора эта информация не дойдёт. Вэйдер ведь растит тебя для убийства Сидиуса, так? 

Старкиллер смотрит на забрака и очень хочет проснуться. Или, может, это всё — морок, насланный на него учителем? Проверка? Или… на Фелуции действительно мощна Сила. Сама планета может играть с ним. 

Правда, выглядит Мол вполне реальным. Забрак делает пару шагов к нему, и металлические ноги тихо лязгают. 

— Я должен убить тебя, — произносит Старкиллер. 

Никто не отменял прежний приказ. Убивать всех, кто его увидел. Тем более — тех, кто понял, кто он такой. 

Мол кровожадно усмехается и проворачивает меч в руке. 

— Удачи с этим, мальчик. Но я пришёл не драться с тобой. Я пришёл поговорить. 

«Мальчик». Снова. Следующего, кто так его назовёт, Старкиллер точно убьёт. Возможно… кроме Джуно. Если, конечно, Учитель не прикажет. 

Старкиллер почему-то надеется, что он не прикажет. 

— И зачем тебе со мной говорить? — напряжённо спрашивает он. 

Мол окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Немного высокомерным. Однозначно — раздражающим. 

— Оказываю услугу одной знакомой, — туманно поясняет он. — Давай сразу проясним две вещи. Во-первых — тебе не нужно меня убивать. Я не скажу о тебе Сидиусу, даже если меня будут пытать. Я только рад, что вы с Вэйдером собрались прикончить его. Если бы я мог сделать это… о, поверь, это был бы один из лучших дней в моей жизни. 

Мол делает паузу. Он даёт Старкиллеру возможность спросить, но тот и так понимает. Мол был учеником величайшего ситха, а стал криминальным отбросом где-то на краю Галактики. С протезами вместо ног и забвением вместо величия. А ведь Мол знает, что такое величие. Он был так близко к нему. Он почти его коснулся. 

Старкиллер зайдёт куда дальше него. 

— Во-вторых, — продолжает забрак, — поверь, парень, я прекрасно понимаю тебя и всё, о чём ты думаешь. А сейчас ты думаешь о том, как вы с Вэйдером дорвётесь до власти, верно? О том, как ты встанешь рядом с его троном, и твой учитель погладит тебя по голове. Я был таким же, как ты, Старкиллер. Уверен, ты видишь, куда меня завела моя преданность. 

Старкиллер едва сдерживает усмешку. 

— Выходит, я сильнее тебя, — констатирует он. — Я выполню любую миссию, возложенную на меня Учителем. И тогда… 

— И тогда он избавится от тебя, — с усмешкой прерывает его Мол. — Зачем ты будешь ему нужен? Убивать джедаев, которых и так уже почти не осталось? Или для убийства Императора… ах да, которого тоже уже не будет. На что ещё ты годен? Или ты достаточно наивен, чтобы считать, что Вэйдер поделится с тобой властью? 

Старкиллер должен что-то ответить. Но в голове сжимается пустота. Вокруг неё стенами встают все тренировки учителя. Все, в которых он учил его не сомневаться. Не думать. Не видеть ничего, кроме цели, потому что так правильно. Для этого его растили. 

— Ты не заставишь меня предать моего учителя, — повторяет он то, что до этого процедил в лицо Шаак Ти. 

Мол горько усмехается и качает головой. 

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — говорит забрак с достаточным спокойствием, чтобы понять, что он действительно ни во что иное не верил. — Мне, в общем-то, нет дела до того, что будет с тобой, с повстанцами или с Империей. Но… как тот, кто уже прошёл подобный путь, я могу сказать одно. Думай. Я понимаю, что тебя не этому учили, но… думай. Ты же не трус, так? Задавай вопросы. Не вслух, тебе же страшно, но хотя бы самому себе. Признай, что тебя сломали, что собрали заново как инструмент и что скоро тебя выбросят. Ты раб. Сделай с этим что-нибудь. Не верь. Никому. Действуй только в своих интересах. Ничего другого у тебя в этой жизни не будет. 

Мол подбрасывает меч, перехватывает его и вешает на пояс. Добавляет: 

— К слову, ты куда более заменяем, чем думаешь. Загляни на Камино. Блок номер двести четыре, третья лаборатория. Найдёшь много интересного, обещаю. 

Мол разворачивается, шагает обратно в джунгли, а Старкиллер…. так и не нападает на него со спины. Он тратит один вдох, второй и третий на то, чтобы подавить смятение. Мысли. Он не трус. Он задаст себе вопросы. Он обдумает всё, что услышал сегодня. Только не сейчас. Прямо сейчас ему нужно успокоиться. 

Старкиллер продолжает двигаться к кораблю. 

Он не предаст учителя. Не предаст. Он не… 

Это просто вшито в него. Вбито и вплавлено. В разум, в мозг, в сами клетки тела. И каждая его клетка вступает в резонанс с услышанными словами. Их слишком много. Они ужасно громкие. 

Не сейчас. 

Он наконец добирается до «Блуждающей тени». Металл обшивки тёмным пятном выделяется на фоне пёстрых джунглей. И металл для Старкиллера куда привычней. Он почти чувствует облегчение, когда поднимается по трапу. Он вешает меч на пояс, готовясь бросить Джуно приказ и уйти в каюту. Подальше. 

Меч приходится выхватить уже через мгновение. Старкиллер активирует его быстрее, чем осознаёт ситуацию целиком. Он понимает, что на него нацелен бластер. Затем до него доходит, что бластер держит Джуно. Она напугана. Но девушка уже поднимает руки, показывая, что не нападает. Старкиллер заставляет себя опустить меч. 

Джуно боится. 

Не только его. 

— Кто здесь был? — спрашивает Старкиллер, прислушиваясь к Силе. Сейчас здесь точно пусто. 

— Здесь… — повторяет Джуно нерешительно, запинается, замолкает, и Старкиллер тоже поднимает руки. 

Ему неприятно, когда Джуно его боится. Это логично, но это кажется неправильным. 

— Капитан Эклипс, — Старкиллер осекается. — Джуно. Ты можешь мне рассказать. Мы на одном корабле. 

Джуно кивает. Закусывает губу, а Старкиллер смотрит неожиданно внимательно для самого себя. Он не хочет отворачиваться. И это ненормально, но тогда, когда он видит Джуно, об этом не думается. 

— Она назвала себя Асокой, — осторожно произносит Джуно. — По её словам, она с повстанцами, но при этом… она не пыталась меня убить или угнать корабль. Только сказала, что, возможно, нам скоро понадобится присоединиться к ним. И дала коды, по которым с ней можно будет связаться. ПРОКСИ возился с двигателями, а я не решилась на неё напасть. Я ответила, что мы никогда не примкнём к повстанцам, но она сказала, что… что с тобой тоже говорят. Старкиллер, мы… 

— Мы летим к лорду Вэйдеру, — отрезает он. — Я выполнил своё задание. 

То есть, он убил кого-то. Джуно знает. Она кивает — спокойно, без осуждения — и проходит к рубке. А у Старкиллера в голове продолжают биться чужие слова. 

Он не скажет Учителю о том, кого увидел. Потому что Учителю эта встреча бы не понравилась. Старкиллер получил бы наказание за то, что не убил забрака. В конце концов, их встреча всё равно не будет иметь значения. Не будет. Ни за что не будет. Только… 

— Камино, — цедит Старкиллер, прикрыв глаза. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Джуно из рубки. Корабль уже вибрирует, поднимаясь в воздух. 

«Блуждающая тень» обладает передовой маскировочной системой. А Джуно — отличный пилот, который сможет провести корабль между блоками недостроенного планетарного щита. Старкиллер никогда не был на Камино. По крайней мере… в сознательном состоянии. Иногда он бывал ранен так сильно, что по несколько дней валялся без сознания. Объективно, он не может ручаться за эти дни. 

Лорд Вэйдер будет недоволен. Хотя… хотя он может просто не узнать. Но если узнает, то будет действительно страшно. 

— Старкиллер? — спрашивает Джуно, замерев в дверях. — Что-то случилось? 

От неё волнами исходит волнение и беспокойство. Беспокойство за него. Это ненормально. Впрочем, настолько легко ощущать чужие чувства — ненормально тоже. 

— Нам нужно лететь на Камино? — переспрашивает она, вскинув брови, и Старкиллер прикусывает язык. 

Капитан Эклипс летала в Чёрной эскадрилье. Она отчитывается лично лорду Вэйдеру. Старкиллер не может доверить ей что-то, что идёт вразрез с прямыми приказами Учителя. Он должен был убить Шаак Ти и вернуться обратно. 

— Камино всего в паре гиперпрыжков от “Палача”, — невзначай замечает Джуно. — Можем сделать небольшой крюк и дальше следовать основному маршруту. У нас нет чёткой даты возвращения, так что это даже задержкой не назовёшь. 

Она знает. Или, скорее, чувствует. Что у Старкиллера что-то не так. Что это важно. Она намекает ему на несанкционированный вылет. Рискует сама. 

Зачем ей это? 

Старкиллер вглядывается в её лицо. Внешне — спокойное. Джуно отлично умеет держать себя в руках. Однако её беспокойство никуда не девается. Да, она не выходит за рамки. Она не предлагает прямо нарушить приказ («это даже задержкой не назовёшь»), она не спрашивает, что произошло в джунглях. Она вообще никогда ничего не спрашивает. 

Старкиллер отвечает тем же уважением и не устраивает допрос. Возможно, чужие мотивы станут яснее позже. Однако он уверен, что это не какой-нибудь тайный приказ от лорда Вейдера проверить его. Будь так, Джуно бы не волновалась. 

— Курс на Камино, — подтверждает Старкиллер. — Блок двести четыре, третья лаборатория. Посмотри местоположение в базе данных, твоего допуска хватит. Нас не должны заметить. Если будет риск, что кто-то заметит — разворачивайся и улетай. 

— Поняла тебя, — кивает Джуно. — Тебя нужно будет высадить? 

— Да. 

Джуно уходит в рубку, и вскоре корабль уже плавно взмывает над джунглями. 

Старкиллер смотрит в стену и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Жаль, нет времени на полноценную медитацию. Ему жизненно необходимо упорядочить мысли. Выбросить, задавить и уничтожить лишние. Те, что ведут его на Камино. Которые жгут и режут под черепной коробкой. 

Что он рассчитывает там найти? 

Что он будет делать, если найдёт? 

Старкиллер закрывает глаза, прислоняясь к стене рубки. Он всё ещё сжимает меч в руках. Он умеет использовать это оружие. Драться с любыми противниками. В любом количестве. Но он понятия не имеет, что делать с борьбой внутри. Это словно огонь. В груди. В нервах. Жжёт и зудит, режет, рвёт на части. Из-за слов Шаак Ти. Из-за этого забрака. Из-за… 

— Ты не ранен? — снова доносится из дверного проёма обеспокоенный голос. 

Старкиллер заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть. Открыть глаза и встать прямо. 

— Нет. 

Выйти против сотни штурмовиков было бы проще, чем разговаривать с Джуно сейчас. Чем… просто разговаривать с ней. Когда угодно. Видеть её. 

Со штурмовиками Старкиллер хотя бы знал, что делать. 

С Джуно… 

Старкиллер разворачивается и молча уходит в комнату для медитаций. 

Чистый алый свет клинка застилает реальность, разум, мысли. Старкиллер вглядывается в него, но алый в этот раз не доходит до конца. Не поглощает его целиком. Что-то остаётся. 

Старкиллер не понимает, что это. 

— Капитан Эклипс передаёт, что мы над лабораториями, — говорит ПРОКСИ, появившийся в дверях медитационного зала. — Она говорит, чтобы вы торопились, хозяин. Иначе стигиумные кристаллы откажут, и корабль засекут сканеры. 

— Передай ей, что я уже выхожу. Я быстро. 

ПРОКСИ кивает и исчезает в коридоре. 

А общаться с Джуно через него — между прочим, не такая уж и плохая идея. Просто замечательная, если честно. Но все же, шагая к люку «Блуждающей тени», Старкиллер включает наушник. 

— Джуно? — вызывает он её, нажимая настенные кнопки. Люк под его ногами раздвигается, открывая вид на посадочную площадку далеко внизу. 

— Старкиллер? 

Отзвуки… нерешительности? неловкости? беспокойства? 

Чем бы ни были тонкие нотки в её голосе, Старкиллер их узнаёт. 

Он чувствует то же самое. 

— Предупреди меня, когда маскировка начнёт выходить из строя. Я тут же вернусь. 

— Договорились. 

Она не говорит ни единого лишнего слова. 

Старкиллер тоже. 

И это тоже отличная идея. 

Он, в очередной раз, пытается выбросить её из головы и шагает в люк. Несколько секунд свободного падения завершаются Щитом Силы, перекатом и перебежкой до выемки ворот. Вокруг лабораторий бушует извечный шторм. Ветер развевает складки одежды. 

Здесь есть панель, в которую можно ввести код доступа. Личный код Дарта Вэйдера срабатывает всегда. Даже во дворце Императора. Проблема в том, что Владыке может стать известно о том, что кто-то воспользовался его кодом. А кроме него, им может пользоваться только Старкиллер. Он не знает, как тщательно Учитель за этим следит. Однако, Старкиллер уже здесь. Почему-то — здесь. Та часть разума, которая толкнула его на это — старательно подавляемая, та, что давно должна быть мёртвой, но она есть. И она несгибаема. 

Лучше Старкиллер тихо введёт код, чем начнёт выбивать двери. 

Он жмёт на кнопки панели в нужной последовательности и наматывает на лицо тряпку, до этого висевшую на шее — хоть какая-то гарантия, что его не запомнят. Скользит за раздвинувшиеся створки. Коридор встречает его тишиной и идеально белыми стенами. А ещё — охранниками. Пара клонов средних лет. Они переглядываются в явном замешательстве. Но Старкиллер зашёл сам и с кодами безопасности. И, к счастью для охранников, они решают молча остаться в стороне. 

Третья лаборатория. Блок номер двести четыре. 

Он шагает по коридору с уверенностью, которую на самом деле не ощущает. Перед нужными дверьми его снова встречает защитная панель. И её снова устраивает код владыки Вейдера. 

Старкиллер проходит в очередное белое помещение. Столы, голограммы каких-то формул и графиков, за прозрачными стенами — капсулы для клонирования. 

Старкиллер застывает, как только его взгляд цепляется за тела внутри. 

Это он. 

Он смотрит на себя. 

На три десятка копий себя, покачивающихся в питательном растворе. 

Здесь нет никого, у кого можно было бы выпытать информацию. Старкиллер бросается к столам. Роется в датападах и голограммах, пытаясь понять… хоть что-то. Кто это. Кто тогда он? И кто заказал всё это? Зачем? 

Это мог сделать только один человек. 

Тот, кого Старкиллеру сложно назвать человеком. Потому что Дарт Вэйдер — это гораздо больше. Сильнее. Безжалостнее. 

— Старкиллер, нам пора, — звучит в наушнике осторожный голос. — У тебя осталось минуты три, максимум. Я сброшу тебе трос? 

— Да, — отвечает он на автомате. 

Он не успеет узнать подробностей, но… кажется, он и так увидел главное? 

Учитель клонирует его. 

Он — расходный материал для Владыки. Несмотря на всё, что сделал. Несмотря на всё, чего добился. Он ведь стал тем, кем требовалось. Он убивал всех, кто был его миссией. Дальше он должен был убить Императора и встать рядом с троном. 

Зачем тогда нужны все эти клоны? 

Ему снова хочется сесть на пол, схватиться руками за голову и заорать. 

Старкиллер не знает, как ему удается подавить это. Но — спасибо многолетней выучке — он оставляет в покое датапады. Бежит к выходу из блока. Мимо дверей. Мимо охранников. К тросу, поблёскивающему металлом среди капель дождя. 

Старкиллер сбивает с него влагу силовой волной и вцепляется в сухой участок. 

— Поднимай меня. 

Одновременно с тем, как трос втягивается в корабль, сам корабль поднимается над Камино. Уже у люка Старкиллер как-то мимолетно отмечает, что падения с такой высоты даже он не смог бы пережить. Но страх высоты — ничто перед страхом Учителя. 

— Миссия… прошла успешно? — спрашивает голос Джуно. 

Старкиллер выключает наушник. 

Он перекатывается на пол корабля и закрывает люк. Из рубки спустя несколько секунд доносятся позвякивающие шаги. Над Старкиллером вырастает ПРОКСИ. 

— Он на борту, капитан Эклипс, — говорит дроид, повернувшись к рубке. Спустя мгновение дроид наклоняется над Старкиллером. — Капитан Эклипс послала меня проверить, на борту ли вы. 

— Я понял. 

Ускорение вжимает в пол, и Старкиллер понимает — Джуно уводит их с планеты. 

Куда дальше? 

Старкиллер не понимает, как относиться к тому, что увидел. Как толковать. Но он точно знает, чувствует, что он на грани. И за этой гранью у него уже не будет цели. Не будет хозяина. Не будет той жизни, к которой лорд Вэйдер годами его готовил. 

Это пугает. Это до ужаса пугает сплошной вязкой пустотой. Неопределённостью. Болью, потому что… 

Старкиллер делал всё, что было нужно. 

Это не могло быть напрасным. 

Должно быть какое-то объяснение, которое не оставляло бы его без цели всей его жизни. 

— Хозяин! — вдруг восклицает ПРОКСИ. — Хозяин, вас… 

Он не успевает договорить. Поверх металлического каркаса дроида нарастает иллюзия. Чёрный плащ, маска, даже звук мерного механического дыхания. 

Старкиллер тут же вскакивает с пола. Чтобы опуститься на одно колено. Сжав ладони в кулаки. Ощущая панику комом у самого горла. 

— Я выполнил задание… — выпаливает Старкиллер, но его прерывает тяжёлый голос: 

— Ты был на Камино. 

Он знает об использовании своего кода. Он знает, что использовал код его ученик. Он увидит, если Старкиллер попытается соврать, и тогда накажет его ещё больнее. 

— Ты увидел то, чего не должен был. 

Старкиллер опускает голову ниже. Он не знает, что ответить. Какая-то часть его разума понимает, что он может просто сбежать, но страх давит любые подобные мысли. Страх давит всё. Тяжёлая плита плотного монолитного страха давит Старкиллера целиком. 

— Мы подошли вплотную к нашей цели, ученик, — чеканит металлический голос. — Ничто не должно остановить нас. Ты уже летишь ко мне? 

— Именно так, Учитель. 

Слова срываются с губ быстрее, чем Старкиллер успевает хотя бы об этом подумать. Потому что только так владыка Вэйдер не накажет его. Если не услышит в его тоне никаких задержек. Не увидит сомнений. 

Учитель видит. 

— Ты в смятении, ученик. 

Старкиллер сглатывает, уставившись взглядом в пол. 

— Ты увидел… очень старый проект, — произносит лорд Вэйдёр. — Я начал его ещё тогда, когда не был уверен в том, что ты справишься со своими испытаниями. Но ты справился. Ты убил Шаак Ти? 

— Да, Учитель. 

— Значит, ты действительно справляешься, — и уже эта похвала — больше, чем Старкиллер слышал за всю свою жизнь. Она впечатывается в память. Вызывает гордость, которая затмевает собой всё остальное. 

Дарт Вэйдер — точнее, ПРОКСИ, передающий его движения — медленно обходит вокруг Старкиллера. 

— Запасные варианты, которые ты увидел, ничего не значат. Ты — мой ученик. Ты сделаешь то, что должен, и займёшь положенное тебе место. Ты понял меня? 

— Да, Учитель. 

Я жду тебя на «Палаче». Мы в последнем шаге от нашей цели. Не подведи меня. 

— Никогда, Учитель. 

Связь обрывается. ПРОКСИ мигает, подкашиваясь на стальных ногах. 

Старкиллер перехватывает его, укладывает на свои колени и ждёт, пока дроид отойдёт от сеанса связи. Ощущая свой разум снова цельным. Ощущая гордость. Огромное по силе облегчение. Он не знал, как трактовать увиденное, но Учитель ему объяснил. И всё встало на свои места. Прежние. 

Там были запасные варианты. Старые. Ненужные. 

Он, Старкиллер — гордость и надежда своего Учителя. 

Он будет сражаться за него. Он сделает всё. Как всегда делал. 

Он забудет слова Шаак Ти и Мола, Джуно никогда не вспомнит о кодах, полученных от какой-то Асоки, их корабль направится в секретный ангар «Палача», и всё будет так, словно этого дня никогда не было. 

Старкиллер забудет. Просто забудет. 

Старкиллер не представляет, что должно случиться, чтобы он вспомнил об этом снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... но мы-то знаем, что дальше Вэйдер воткнет Старкиллеру меч в грудь, и вот тогда он вспомнит всё, что узнал и он уже не поверит Вэйдеру во второй раз.
> 
> и они с Джуно после побега с Эмпирикла свяжутся с Асокой, помогут ей собрать альянс повстанцев, Вэйдер не найдет его снова, всё пойдет по совершенно другому пути, а еще Старкиллер НЕ УМРЕТ (или что там с ним было в конце первой части) и вообще все будет хорошо.
> 
> обязательно. 
> 
> он так этого заслужил(((


End file.
